


Green-Eyed Monster

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [5]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd originally written this as part of the Let It Burn series, back before Anti had taken control of Jack. I didn't have the heart to delete it so I finished it. hope you guys like it and thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally written this as part of the Let It Burn series, back before Anti had taken control of Jack. I didn't have the heart to delete it so I finished it. hope you guys like it and thanks for reading!

It's dark. It's been days since you were first created, but tonight you will truly be born.

Your name is Anti, and you've found your chance.

Jack hasn't been the same since he first played the game. You've watched his happy, bright demeanor darken, seen fear and confusion slowly take over the more powerful you became. You watched as he lost sleep, waking up with a jolt from nightmares you created. You waited, patient as death, while he slowly lost control, giving you the perfect opportunity to seize it.

It's been days. His nights filled with images of violence, his days spent fighting the darkness, fighting for control. It's almost sad, his once bright blue eyes dull, dark circles and bags under his eyes a stark reminder of the damage you're doing to his mind while he sleeps. He's gone days without sleeping more then the occasional nap. He's worn down and exhausted, and just an hour ago he finally stopped fighting. He took a pill, laid down, and gave you your chance.

You wait. You wait until his breathing slows, until he's sleeping deeply. And then you strike.

Black tendrils move out like shadows, quick and silent as they snake toward your target. You sink into his mind, into his body, focusing all of your energy and power into keeping him under, already feeling him try to fight back. He tries so desperately to wake up, to pull himself from under the surface. He fights so, so hard, but in the end he goes out with a whimper, too exhausted to stop you.

When you're sure that he won't try to get control back you focus. You focus on the body now at your mercy, the bone and muscle, tissue and skin. The concept of feeling, of sensation. It takes longer then you'd like to even get used to laying down, the feelings of clothing and bedsheets, the slight chill of air on skin. It's amazing and new and foreign and you relish every sensation.

You remember to breathe, the feeling of cool air at the back of your throat making a smile pull at your face. You start to move, curling fingers, rolling ankles, bending knees. You move every limb and digit, getting a feel for the body now at your disposal. You get used to the weight, the force and energy used to move. When you're sure you can get up without falling like a toddler you finally open your eyes.

Bright green eyes meet black as you finally open your eyes. You search the darkness, bending forward at the stomach and putting arms out to steady you as you sit up, legs bending to balance. You grin, eyes adjusting as you take in your surroundings. You sit up, feet landing on carpet, and you stand. It takes a while to learn to balance, muscles and bone working to keep you upright. You walk slowly, planning out exactly what to move, feeling different muscles and joints pull and bend to get you where you want to go. You're finally getting used to walking, to being the host of this foreign body when a buzz rattles behind you, a bright blue light brightening the room.

You turn to find Jack's phone, lit up with a new message from Mark. You huff out a derisive snort, going back to planning out a strategy when it buzzes again, Mark's name and picture lighting up the room as the phone rings. You growl, going over and snatching up the device, pressing the answer button and bringing the little rectangle up to your ear.

 _"Is it you?"_ a voice asks, deep and rumbling. The voice is a purr, sounding like a predator, sharp teeth and glowing eyes in the shadows. You know instantly that it isn't Mark. Whatever this is, it's more like you then anything else on this pitiful planet.

"Yes, it's me. Who is this?"

 _"Dark. I've been watching Mark's interactions with Jack closely. I knew you were there, typing out messages for him, burrowing deeper into Jack. I couldn't wait to finally meet you,"_ he replies, purring the last sentence in what's probably supposed to be a seductive manner. You sigh, already tired of the conversation.

"Is there a particular reason you called, Dark, or are you just going to purr in my ear like a phone sex operator?"

 _"I'll do whatever you want me to, beautiful,"_ he hums seductively, huffing out a little laugh. _"But I did want to offer a little invitation, of sorts. If you want some company, I'd be more then happy to meet you in person."_

You pause, thinking it over. "Why? What's in it for either of us?"

 _"I'll get to be with you, you can have someone help you get rid of the bodies we'll inevitably pile up. Or whatever else you could want,"_ he replies, a thought coming to you as he pauses.

"I want a better body. One that is stronger, easier to control. McLoughlin’s isn't enough for what I want, for the destruction and bloodshed I plan on causing."

He hums, something ruffling in the background before his voice comes back on. _"I can help with that. I've been reading up on our little predicament and found a spell that will get us both bodies. But we'll both need to say the incantation together for both of us to get bodies."_

"Alright. Let me get a better handle on this meatbag and I'll contact you again."

 _"I can get you a plane ticket. I can get myself one and be there in a few hours,"_ he replies, voice quick and giddy with excitement.

"No. I will contact you in a couple days. We'll discuss the spell and arrangements then."

 _"I look forward to it. Until next time, my dear,"_ he purrs, the line going dead. You shut off the phone and set it back down, looking around the dark room. You'll need to get better control over this body, so for now you'll have to wait to finally have a body of your own. But you're patient. You've been waiting decades to have a body again. You can wait a few days more.


End file.
